


Hide And Seek

by Momokai



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Complete, Cute, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud was bored, and that wasn't something that happened often, because normally all hell broke loose...he decided he'd test his lovers skill in hide and seek, if only he'd known Sephiroth was more then in the mood for playing games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 series, Square Enix does...
> 
> Another of my ealier works

Sephiroth was annoyed, oh so very annoyed. First, he had to deal with The Presidents insistent babbling, second he was harassed by Hojo for skipping his weekly appointment, third Zack had been given high amounts of caffeine and was left alone with him and finally...he was stiff and tired from doing nothing but sitting in on meetings and typing up reports. Today, was not one of his most favorite days...

But he couldn't deny the fact there was a bright side to the end of the day, he got to go home to a very adorable and unbelievably fuckable blond...

Unless the teen wasn't home...

In which case he'd be extremely disappointed and would have to run Zack through with his Masamune for carting his little chocobo away from him then spend the rest of the day drowning himself in a hot bath...which ever came first...

He sighed as he stepped out into the warm air of Midgar, extremely pleased to just be out of the damn building and into the open air. He and Cloud shared an apartment in the Shin-Ra housing district not to far from the main building. The distance home wasn't long, so he didn't bother with a car, instead he would change out of his uniform and wear casual clothing and just walk. Today he wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a black button down long sleeved shirt and his boots...Hopefully his fans were taking a day off from stalking him, or he'd seriously regret leaving Masamune in his office. With a sigh he kept his pave swift but somewhat casual, ignoring the occasional stare from passing denizens. He just wanted to get home!

After what seemed like an eternity Sephiroth finally entered the housing district and thanked every god he knew of when his apartment came into view. He quickened his pace to a near jog and crossed over the front lawn. He made his way up the steep steps and stopped at his door, promptly leaning forward and banging his forhead against it's surface as he reached to turn the knob, only to bang his head again when it didn't turn. He sighed and reached into his back pocket, retrieving the key he unlocked the door, already devising a plan to kill Zack the next time he saw him.

When he stepped onto the threshold he kicked the door shut behind him and dropped his keys on the stand beside the doorway. He made his way into the marble kitchen and glanced at the message machine, raising a brow to find no messages displayed on the screen, meaning either he and Cloud had been forgotten, or they'd already been checked. He suspected the latter, because he suddenly took note of another set of keys on the kitchen counter, meaning his lover was home, just pretending not to be...

"I wonder why that is..."

With a determined smirk on his lips he proceeded into the living room, popped his head over the top of the couch to see if anyone was dead to the world on it. He stood straight again and made his way down the hall, checking the spare room as he passed it. He wondered into the master bedroom, the room he and Cloud shared and proceeded to the bathroom. He reemerged with a frown gracing his features.

"Where in Gaia's name is that little sneak hiding?" With an inward head scratch he searched the rest of the room, even checking under the bed! He wondered back up the hallway and checked the second bathroom.

Still no sign of Cloud...

With a sigh he reached into his pocket and retrieved his PHS.

"He must have gone out and left his keys behind...again." with a disappointed sigh he punched in the blonds number, raising the object to his ear. His brows shot up to his hair line when the faint echo of some form of victory song played out through the 'empty' apartment. He kept the PHS to his ear and followed the sound back down the hallway and into the master bedroom. He blinked when he found the source of the music, Cloud's own PHS that currently buzzed and flashed in the centre of the mattress. He frowned in confusion.

"...I could have sworn that wasn't there a second ago." With a suspicious huff he closed his PHS and reached to pick up the one on the bed. He turned it over in his hands and clicked his tongue. He dropped both objects onto the mattress and turned on his heel, his arms folding over his chest as he wondered slowly up the hallway again. "Oh Cloud, do come out." He cooed as he entered back into the living room and clicked his tongue again. He smirked, if it was a game the blond wanted to play...then Sephiroth would make sure it was he who won.

It was dark...obviously considering where he was, and it was cramped. He vaguely wondered if his lover would even think to look in here. He had all but fallen into cardiac arrest when his pocket had started vibrating a screeching, he had to throw himself out of his hiding place and retch it out of his pocket, then throw his PHS in a random direction as footsteps echoed down the hallway, then hastily dart back into his hiding place without so much as a squeak. He sweat dropped when he realized he's thrown his PHS onto the bed...that would give him away, because it would be obvious he had to dispose of it quickly, meaning he couldn't be too far away...

But what confused him was Sephiroth hadn't picked up on that concept...that, or his lover was trying to lead him into a false sense of security, and Cloud wouldn't put it past the General to do that either.

But what on Earth was wrong with him anyway, for some odd reason he'd had the urge to play hide and seek...

He, a seventeen year old SOLDIER 2nd class -yes, he'd made it with the help of his lover and his friend Zackary Fair- was playing a childs game, and oddly enough the General was playing along, if the tauntingly coy calls echoing in the apartment were any indication...Sephiroth was enjoying the game...Cloud's face paled. It wasn't the game he was enjoying...

It was the Hunt...

He was the preditor, and he was the prey...

Suddenly this didn't seem like the funniest thing to do anymore...

He supressed a squeak when a body suddenly appeared in front of him, Sephiroth's form clearly visible threw the thin slits of the walk in closets doors. He inched back quietly, ducking under one of his own uniforms and sneakily crouching to hide himself under one of Sephiroth's coats. If the man opened the door and turned on the light, he wouldn't be seen, but of he decided to ruffle about in the surrounding clothing...he was screwed, in more then one sense of the word...everything suss...

He stopped his breathing when both of the doors were suddenly retched open, a silver head instantly popping through with a snickered 'Gotcha'. He inwardly cackled at the confused look on his lovers face as he entered the small room and scratched his silver head. This was too fun, he'd have to try it again some time in the future, and involve Zack if this turned out funny.

But if Sephiroth decided he wanted a prize for winning the game...

Then he really was screwed...

He blinked when the light was suddenly flicked on, and with it an idea came to mind as a sly smirk graced the blonds lips. He crouched lower as he prepared himself for what was to follow his discovery, his smirk only broadening when Sephiroth raised a hand to swipe his coats aside.

Sephiroth raised a brow as he triple checked the kitchen, his mind strategically running over the foundations of the apartment, searching out every nook and cranny as he tapped his chin in thought. Then he smacked his forhead and smirked again.

"I've checked everywhere but the most obvious place...The closet. That would be so Cloud to hide in there." With renewed determination Sephiroth all but dashed down the hallway, practically blurring his way to stand before the walk in closet. With a victorious smirk he yanked open both of the doors and poked his head in. "Gotcha!" he deflated when he was met with boring clothing and empty space, and for the life of him he swore he heard a cricket chirping somewhere. He dropped his hands from the handles and stepped in, a hand raising to scratch at his head for a moment. He was The General Sephiroth, leader of Shin'Ra's most feared and praised SOLDIER division, the Demon Of Wutai and the king of intimidation...and yet a little blonde Second class SOLDIER was able to evade his detection for almost an hour and a half...he was beginning to think the boy needed a promotion sooner then he thought. He sighed and flicked on the light switch, blinking his emerald orbs as he eyed the surrounding clothing suspiciously. "Oh I'll find you Cloud, and when I do..." He trailed off when a brief flash of gold caught his gaze and his lips slipped upward into a preditory grin. Without a seconds thought he snapped his arm up and swiped his coats aside only to yelp when a blonde blur shot out and dashed between his legs, he tried to grab the blonde before he cleared his legs, but only grasped air and fell on his rear as mad cackling echoed down the hallway. He growled and sprung onto his feet, turning on his heel and instantly dashing up the hallway. "Get back here!" he hollered as he skidded to a halt in the living room, silver hair flying everywhere as he span on his heel and scanned the area. "Come out come out where ever you are." He called as he moved to enter the kitchen. He checked everywhere in the kitchen, even the pantry, considering his lover was small enough to fit into the cupboard under the sink he could be anywhere! As for under the sink, he had hid there when Zack wanted to cut his hair...if he was more then a little...bent out of shape.

He rested his hands on his hips and stalked into the living room again, instantly smirking when he saw a blonde head suddenly duck behind the couch. Tossing caution to the wind Sephiroth leapt over the top of the couch and tackled the yelping Second, cackling evilly as he got the blonde into a head lock. "Thought you could hide form me now did you?" All Cloud did was laugh and struggle.

"I lasted a while didn't I? Honestly I thought I'd be found instantly." Sephiroth snorted.

"I'm good, but I am no god Cloud." The blond just giggled as Sephiroth tickled his sides through his navy shirt. "Since I won this little game." Started the silverette as he lifted the blonde from his crumpled position on the carpet, promptly depositing him on the couch. "I get to choose a prize." With that he descended onto the still snickering blonde, capturing his parted lips with his own as he slipped himself to rest between the teens parted thighs, one arm supporting himself above the blonde while the other moved to run down his lovers leg, pulling it up to wrap around his hip as he messaged his lips against Cloud's, briefly nipping his bottom lip as the others arms snaked up around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Cloud raised a hand to tangle itself in silver tresses as he ground his hips up against his lovers, earning a groan from the man as he smirked into the kiss. Sephiroth gripped Cloud's outer thigh tighter as he slipped his tongue past the blonds lips and proceeded to brush against the teens. Cloud moaned into the kiss, removing his arm from the mans neck as he lowered it to slip under the black button down shirt Sephiroth wore. He ghosted his touch along the pale flesh of his lovers stomach, idly tracing the hard muscles under the skin as his other hand lowered to grip the back of the silverettes neck. If there was one weakness Cloud knew his lover had, it was his neck, a single nip to the neck and the General was gone. But that goes without saying, then silver haired angel knew where his weak points were as well, so it was really a race to see who could make the other moan their name first.

Sephiroth shuddered as fingers ghosted over the flesh of his stomach, the touch sending shivers up his spine as he removed his lips from Cloud's, only to descend them to the vulnerable flesh of his throat as he ran his tongue along the teens collar bone and bite into the soft skin close to the bone, instantly stirring a moan from the blonde as he removed the hand from his leg and lowered it to grasp the hem of the teens shirt, with a small amount of effort he managed to pulled the offending fabric over the blonds head and tossed it carelessly onto the floor beside the couch. Happy with being presented an expanse of tanned flesh he lowered his lips to take one of the blonds nipples into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue and teeth as he ran a hand over the SOLDIER's well toned abdomen. He smirked against the flesh when the blonde moaned and arched into his touch, a hand returning to tangle into his silver locks as he moved onto the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he wound an arm under the blonds waist, lifting it to mold perfectly against his own.

Cloud supressed a moan as Sephiroth descended to run his tongue over his navel, tightening his grip on the silver locks in his fingers as he arched his back against the silverettes ghosted kisses. He didn't even notice when his belt flew over his head and his erection was engulfed into a wet heat. Though the second his mind caught up with him his back was arched off the couch and his head was hanging over the edge of the armrest with one hand still in Sephiroth's hair while the other gripped the side of the couch.

Sephiroth smirked around the flesh in his mouth and glanced up at his blonde, the sight instantly going straight to his own crouch as he worked his lovers shaft with skillful flexes of his throat and strokes of his tongue. Cloud released a pleasure moan as he thrust his hips in time with his General's movements, his hand gripping the couch tighter as delicious pressure built in his lower stomach with each motion of Sephiroth's skilled mouth. His breath became slightly ragged as the pressure built to extreme highs and sweat trickled down his brow, his moans frequent and loud as Sephiroth quickened his pace, showing his lover no mercy as he continued to drag the teen over the edge. "Oh G-Gaia Sephiroth I'm so close...Don't s-stop."

The silverette smirked again, oh he had no intentions of stopping, not until the blonde was screaming his name in ecstasy.

Cloud gasped when Sephiroth moved his hands to grip his hips, effectively holding them in place as the blonde tried to thrust against his hold. Cloud tightened his grip on Sephiroth's hair as another moan tore through his throat, the pure ecstasy in it causing Sephiroth to groan around his length. Gaia he was close, his body was shivering as he arched further off the couch, but before he could release the heat around his shaft disappeared and emerald eyes were smirking down at him. Cloud gasped and shuddered. "D-damn you...stupid t-tease." Sephiroth only chuckled and caught his lips in a chaste kiss before he leaned back and started unbuttoning his shirt. Cloud huffed but leaned forward, smacking Sephiroth's hands away as he proceeded to remove the black shirt from his lovers torso.

With the fabric out of the way Cloud set about brushing his lips over the toned surface of Sephiroth's chest, his hands moving to wrap around his waist as he raised his lips to press a kiss to Sephiroth's collar bone. With a knowing smirk Cloud ascended to nip lightly at the side of his neck, earning a shuddering moan from the silverette as he suddenly pulled himself away from Cloud's touch and used his arms to roughly push the blonde back against the couch. He descened to the teens lips and took them with his own, easily pushing his tongue past kiss swollan lips as he used his hands to push Cloud's trousers further down his legs. With a huff he managed to get them down to his ankles, where Cloud promptly kicked them off and began working on the buckle of Sephiroth's belt. With quick work the strip of leather was tossed aside as he leaned forward to capture his lovers lips in a wet and passionate kiss that had the silverette wrapping an arm around the blones waist, lifting him until their bodies were flush against eachother. Cloud used the opportunity to grind his hips into the General's, the motion causing delicious friction between their bodies as their tongue's continued to fight for dominance.

Inevitably Sephiroth won and ran a cool hand down the teens sweat coated side, inwardly moaning at the smoothness of the flesh under his finger tips as he kept their bodies pressed firmly together. Cloud pulled back from the searing kiss with a gasp as he inhaled deeply, obviously being deprived of oxygen as a new determination crossed him over. With a sly glint in his Mako orbs he gripped Sephiroth's shoulders and used his legs to roll them over, promptly sending them over the edge of the couch and onto the carpeted floor; this didn't faze him, he had Sephiroth under him and that was all he needed. He managed an apologetic kiss to the silverettes jaw when the man didn't take to well to being dropped and landed on and used his momentary distraction to slip his way down the mans body. His lips leaving butterfly kisses and love bites along the way to Sephiroth's jeans. Cloud kissed along the waist line of the fabric before he simply yanked them down the mans legs, but paused with a wince when a sharp tearing sound caught his ears. He smiled sheepishly as he raised his gaze to see Sephiroth looking at him with an incredulous look.

"Sorry 'bout that." He muttered as he lifted his lovers leg to asses the damage. It wasn't to much of a worry considering it was only a straight tear from the back of his thigh to the front of his knee, mainly from where his grip had obviously gotten too tight...Damn Mako... "Oh who cares he has a million plus of these anyway!" With a light snicker he pulled them the rest of the way off and was pleased when they were flicked over the couch. He soon found himself yelping when Sephiroth lunged up from his position under him and found himself on his back, and under Sephiroth again... But the complaint that was about to rise from his throat was silence by the suddenly urgent kiss that was pressed against his lips and the tongue that instantly found it's way to his. He moaned when he felt Sephiroth's hardened desire against his inner thigh, only seperated from his flesh by thin fabric in the form of black plain boxers. It was just a given that Sephiroth didn't really like to where underwear...considering it was as uncomfortable as fuck under leather...

But he wasn't complaining, it just made everything a helluva lot easier. He lifted his back off the ground slightly when Sephiroth moved to slip the offending material from his waist, easily flicking it down his legs and in some random direction. He didn't get much time to think after that because the second he was exposed to his lover his back was arching off the floor with one of Sephiroth's long fingers inside of him. He bit back a moan when the finger was withdrawn, only to slip back in deeper, lightly brushing that one spot that had him seeing stares. He could hardly respond to the kiss that was planted on his lips as his mind fell into a haze of pleasure, Sephiroth's skillful fingers seeing to that. He snaked his arms to wrap around the General's shoulders, his fingers nigging into the flesh lightly when a second finger was added. He let his head fall back slightly as he parted his legs more, moaning loudly when Sephiroth nudged his head to the side to run his teeth along the side of his neck.

The delicious colour licking over Cloud's skin was enough to make the silverettes mouth water as he bit down on Cloud's neck once more, slipping a third digit into his lover as the blonde moaned his name. His spread his fingers slightly, preparing the Second for what was to come. Currently the mere sight of his spikey haired lover; legs parted, back arched, head tilted back with his unbelievably kissable lips parted in silent moans while his skin was flushed a soft cherry, the colour defined by the wet glisten adorning it's surface made his hardened desire throb with almost painful need. Succumbing to that need Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and positioned himself between his lovers thighs, his erection pressing against Cloud's entrance. Without so much as a warning he slid himself in, a deep groan erupting from his throat at the feeling of being so close to his lover. He didn't catch the ragged gasp that escaped Cloud's lips at his sudden entry, but easily took note of the almost accusing look the blonde was giving him. He tilted his head to the side slightly, an eyebrow raised in question. He recieved nothing but a firm bite to his neck from his blonde swordsman and it took all of his will power not to submit to his almost primal urge to pound the teen into the carpet. With a groan he slowly withdrew himself to the tip, then pushed himself forward, re-entering the tight warmth he often craved so dearly.

He payed close attention to every expression that crossed Cloud's face as he picked up a steady rhythm against the blonde, thrusting in and out with tempered force as he lowered himself to catch the teen into a passionate and somewhat demanding kiss. He eagerly accepted the invitation to explore his lovers mouth as he continued to taste the teen, his flavore as familier to him as day and night, but never to loose the pure intoxication it rought to his senses.

He quickened his thrusts at Cloud's urging, bringing a hand to grip one of the blondes slender but firm hips, the other used to steady himself as he rocked within the moaning and gasping teen beneath him. He groaned deep in his throat when a hand curled in his hair, the grip almost vice like but all too pleasurable to be pain. His grip tightened on the blondes hip when he thrust at an angle, pace harder and faster hitting that spot within the blonde that had him screaming his name. He redoubled his efforts and continued to pound against that spot, panting as climax rocketed towards them both.

Cloud panted as his grip tightened within the General's silver tresses, his free hand moving to wrap around the mans shoulder in an attempt to steady himself. At the rate Sephiroth was pounding into him he was going to get carpet burn, but the explosive pleasure building within his stomach easily over ruled the pain of his back as he thrust his hips forward to meet each of Sephiroth's almost violent thrusts, his eyes clenching shut as stars exploded from his vision. He felt his body tense, his breath halted as he came, coating both their stomachs in his essence as he moaned loud enough to make the whole housing distric blink in wondering disbelief.

Sephiroth's emerald eyes widened as he felt Cloud's walls tighten around him almost painfully, the increased pleasure and erotic sounds triggering his own release as he thrust through his orgasm, prolonging it for the both of them as he released his seed deep within Cloud's confines.

With a ragged breath the General collapsed against the blondes chest, his head resting between Cloud's shoulder a neck. He moved one of his hands and gently removed the one in his hair, lazily intwining their fingers as he rested them to the side of the blondes head, letting his eyes slide closed for a moment. He opened a single catlike eye when he felt the vibrations of a chuckle erupt from Cloud's chest.

"What pray tell is so amusing my love?" Cloud just raised his free hand to run delicately through Sephiroth's hair.

"I figured I should hide from you more often." Sephiroth smiled against the blondes neck, nuzzling his cheek against the osft flesh.

"Indeed, but be prepared to loose and give me my prize." Cloud just chuckled again.

"Don't worry, you'll get your prize, but I'm still going to hunt around for a better hiding spot, just to see you get all flustered and confused." Sephiroth gave a light snort as he raised himself to rest nose to nose with the teen.

"Do you take joy in my confusion love?" Cloud blinked, then smiled innocently.

"What ever gave you that idea my dear General?" Sephiroth just smirked and ducked down to plant a chaste kiss to the blondes lips. Cloud would have made another remark, but they both jumped when something suddenly hit the floor and they turned their gaze to the doorway. –Sephiroth just looked up while Cloud tilted his head back- they both paled at the cause of the sound.

In the doorway stood a very red puppy with both hands slapped over his eyes. The sound from earlier being a small bag of alcohol hitting the floor. "Oh Shiva my eyes! Couldn't you two at least have made it to the bedroom? You do it everytime I come over!" Cloud's face matched Zack's but Sephiroth just smirked.

"What's wrong Zackary? Embarrassed by M rated movies are we?" Zack just removed a single hand and pointed in Sephiroth's general direction.

"The shit you two get up to isn't M rated! You make a damn German Porn film look like a kiddies sing along!" This had both 'very naked' and 'very wet' SOLDIER's chuckling insanely. Then Zack shivered. "And to think, I almost bought Aries with me!"

The two on the floor only laughed harder...

~Fin~


End file.
